Iggy
|-| Originale= |japname = |engname = Iggi (Heritage for the Future) |birthname = |namesake = Iggy Pop |stand = The Fool |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = Sconosciuto |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 16 gennaio 1988 |gender = Maschio |nation = Americano''Capitolo 224: Pet Shop, il custode dell'Inferno (3ª parte)'' |race = Boston Terrier |height = 33,3 cm |weight = |blood = Sconosciuto |hair = Pelo nero e bianco |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = Chewing gum al caffè |occupation = Randagio |hobby = Collezionare scarpe |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 20 C. 183 Fool e Geb (1ª parte) |mangafinal = Vol. 26 C. 244 Vanilla Ice, l'interdimensionale (7ª parte) |animedebut = Episodio 50: High Priestess (2) (silhouette) Episodio 51: 'The Fool' Iggy and 'Geb' N'Doul (1) (prima comparsa) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure |seiyuu = Misato Fukuen (Anime TV) Shigeru Chiba (All Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} è uno dei personaggi principali di Stardust Crusaders. Aspetto L'aspetto di Iggy è basato su quello di un Boston Terrier. Le zampe, la pancia, il petto, il collo, il muso e la fronte sono bianchi, mentre il resto del corpo è nero. I suoi occhi sono leggermente sporgenti. Durante la battaglia contro Pet Shop, Iggy sembra rimpicciolirsi significativamente e la sua faccia diventa più caricaturale e umana con una grossa fronte, una bocca piccola e delle orecchie più grandi. Anche i suoi occhi si ingrandiscono, diventando più espressivi. Personalità Iggy viene inizialmente rappresentato come un cane particolarmente asociale. Il suo cibo preferito sono i chewing gum al caffè. Adora masticare i capelli delle persone e fare puzzette sulle loro facce. Inizialmente si dimostra piuttosto ostile nei confronti di Jean Pierre Polnareff. Biografia Origini Nato con un invidiabile pedigree, Iggy fu acquistato ancora cucciolo da un miliardario. Crescendo iniziò a pensare che gli esseri umani fossero a dir poco limitati e decise di scappare di casa. Mohammed Abdul lo trovò tra le strade di New York, dove regnava come imperatore dei randagi. Stardust Crusaders Fool e Geb durante la sua prima comparsa.]] Iggy raggiunse i suoi compagni nel deserto a bordo di un elicottero della Fondazione Speedwagon per aiutarli nella loro impresa. Polnareff, sicuro di sé e curioso di scoprire chi fosse il loro nuovo aiutante, divenne subito bersaglio della ferocia tipica del cane nel momento in cui interruppe il suo pisolino. I piloti dell'elicottero e Abdul furono in grado di tenerlo a bada offrendogli il suo cibo preferito: chewing gum al caffè. si prepara a lanciare Iggy verso N'Dour.]] A causa della sua ostilità nei confronti di Polnareff, Jotaro cominciò a dubitare dell'utilità di Iggy come aiutante. Quando il gruppo venne attaccato da Geb, lo Stand di N'Dour, il cane tentò di fuggire, ma Jotaro lo costrinse a collaborare. Servendosi del suo Stand per volare, Iggy trasportò Jotaro verso il nemico ma, durante il tragitto, decise di lasciarlo indietro a morire per potersi mettere in salvo. Nonostante tutto, Jotaro afferrò il cane e lo scagliò a gran velocità contro N'Dour, riuscendo a distrarlo e, successivamente, a sconfiggerlo. Jotaro ends up forgiving Iggy, saying he too wouldn't like to be dragged in a war he had nothing to do with himself. Iggy decided to accompany the group and earned their trust, even though Polnareff still believed he would run away in the end. Knum e Toth , travestito da Jotaro, aveva lanciato fuori dal finestrino.]] Iggy aiutò i suoi compagni involontariamente quando Oingo e Boingo tentarono di attaccarli: impedì loro di bere il tè avvelenato di Oingo e sventò il suo piano di far saltare in aria Jotaro usando una bomba camuffata da arancia. Hol Horse e Boingo colpisce accidentalmente Iggy, facendolo infuriare.]] Quando Hol Horse finì all'ospedale a causa dell'ennesimo piano ritortosi contro di lui, Boingo promise di diventare una persona migliore e calciò via la cassa dentro la quale era nascosto, colpendo accidentalmente Iggy. Il cane si imbestialì e attaccò Boingo, facendolo diventare ancora più introverso di prima. Pet Shop, il custode dell'Inferno Galleria Iggy_ASB.png|Iggy in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle. Manga Iggy_hat.png|Iggy riporta il cappello a Jotaro dopo la battaglia con N'Dour. Iggy_ball.png|Iggy con altri cani. Anime Iggy_cute.jpg|Iggy non appena sente l'odore dei chewing gum al caffè. Note Categoria:Personaggi di Stardust Crusaders Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Portatori di Stand Categoria:Animali Categoria:Personaggi deceduti